criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Bristow
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Frank Bristow Patricia O'Kane Two unnamed siblings Andrew Nicastro |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Patrick Bristow is an American actor and comedian best known for his portrayal of Peter in Ellen. Biography Bristow was born in Los Angeles, California, on September 26, 1962. He is the third child of former performers Frank Bristow and Patricia O'Kane. At some point, he received his education and became an actor. His roles on TV include appearances in Seinfeld, Mad About You, and Curb Your Enthusiasm. He also made guest-star roles on Malcolm in the Middle, Friends, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman, The Larry Sanders Show, Head Case, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Criminal Minds, and the animated shows King of the Hill and Family Guy. Bristow also appeared as himself in episodes of both the U.K. and U.S. versions of the improv show Whose Line Is It Anyway?, as well as Celebrity Apprentice. His film credits include Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, Showgirls, So I Married an Axe Murderer, The Longest Yard, Twilight of the Golds, Jimmy and Judy, Enigma with a Stigma, and Pain & Gain. In his personal life, Bristow resides in Los Angeles and had a homosexual relationship with Andrew Nicastro, the former Director of Global Production for the Shoah Foundation, since 1994. They married in April 2010 in Old Greenwich, Connecticut. On Criminal Minds Bristow portrayed Asher Douglas, the autistic son of serial killer Antonia Slade, who was manipulated into swatting SSA Aaron Hotchner in the Season Eleven finale episode "The Storm". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Storm" (2016) TV episode - Asher Douglas *Shameless (2015) as Bill *The Middle (2015) as Oracle *Pretty Little Liars (2015) as Gallery Owner *Last Man Standing (2015) as Salesman *Reality (2014) as Klaus *Griot's Lament (2014) as King Frederick The Great (short) *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) as Landlord's Grandson *My Trip Back to the Dark Side (2014) as Belly Wrapper *Pain & Gain (2013) as Spy Shop Clerk *Crash & Bernstein (2013) as Puppeteer *Lose Yourself (2012) as Bellywrapper (video) *Old Dogs & New Tricks (2012) as Dr. Keebler *dated. (2011) as Patrick (video short) *Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures (2011) as Mr. St. Troy *Elvira's Movie Macabre (2010) as Charlie, Fashion Designer of the Dark *Good Luck Charlie (2010) as Mr. Dingwall *All About Evil (2010) as Peter Gorge *Rita Rocks (2009) as Mr. De La Soire (5 episodes) *Head Case (2009) as Steve Harrington (2 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) as Lionel Rose *King of the Hill (2007-2009) as P.J. (3 episodes, voice) *Star-ving (2009) as Hollywood Tour Guide (2 episodes) *Friends & Lovers: The Ski Trip 2 (2008) as Mark *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005-2007) as Patrick (9 episodes) *The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman (2006-2007) as Mitchell (8 episodes) *Big Day (2007) as Perky Clerk *Lovespring International (2006) as Kenneth Watterman *Pro-Choice (2006) as Counselor (short) *Jimmy and Judy (2006) as Dr. Walters *The Enigma with a Stigma (2006) as Joe McVicker *Hopeless Pictures (2005) as Various Voices *The Longest Yard (2005) as Walt *Charmed (2005) as Jordan *Malcolm in the Middle (2004-2005) as Lloyd/Phillip (2 episodes) *Listen Up (2005) as Arthur Dotson *Zoey 101 (2005) as Mr. Fletcher *The Inner Circle (2005) as Ramon *Grounded for Life (2004) as Director *That's So Raven (2004) as Tony *Still Standing (2004) as Simon *Significant Others (2004) as Ian (2 episodes) *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2004) as Steve the Choreographer (2 episodes) *Detonator (2003) as DeJuan Michaels *Fillmore! (2003) as Restorer (voice) *Beethoven's 4th (2001) as Guillermo (video) *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) as Mercury *Black Scorpion (2001) as Sanitation Psycho *The Amanda Show (2001) as Coach *Family Guy (1999-2000) as Various Characters (4 episodes, voice) *Grown Ups (2000) as Rodney (4 episodes) *Friends (1999) as The Stage Manager *The Brian Benben Show (1998) as Victor *I'm Losing You (1998) as Rico *Ellen (1994-1998) as Peter Barnes (19 episodes) *The Drew Carey Show (1998) as The Salesman *Head Over Heels (1997) as Ian (7 episodes) *Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) as Bolton, Virtucon Tour Guide *Mad About You (1996-1997) as Troy/The Clerk (5 episodes) *The Twilight of the Golds (1996) as Brandon *Life with Louie (1996) as Counselor Rudy (voice) *Seinfeld (1996) as Wig Master *Dream On (1996) as Steward Stu *Kirk (1996) as Maitre'd *Showgirls (1995) as Marty Jacobsen *A Bucket of Blood (1995) as Link *Platypus Man (1995) as Doorman *The Mommies (1995) as Armand *Sister, Sister (1994) as Henrique *Madman of the People (1994) as Ollie *The Larry Sanders Show (1994) as Raoul *Step by Step (1994) as The Bellman *Revenge of the Red Baron (1994) as Guard *Tom (1994) as Kevin (4 episodes) *The Second Half (1993) as Various Characters (6 episodes) *So I Married an Axe Murderer (1993) as Cafe Roads Performer *Black Tie Affair (1993) as Philip Wingate *Charlie Hoover (1991) as Hotel Manager *Riders in the Sky (1991) as Sourdough (2 episodes) *Delirious (1991) as Bellboy *On the Television (1991) as Various Characters *City (1990) as Kid (voice) *Hollywood Wives (1985) as Dinner Guest (TV miniseries, uncredited) 'DIRECTOR' *Ketchup with the Hot Dogs (2013) - 6 episodes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors